


Reason Enough

by hazk



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazk/pseuds/hazk
Summary: Snake’s had enough training to know how to deal with most types of battle scenarios. Otacon’s not always a fan.





	

“Trust the team, Otacon.”

“I try to! But it’s a little difficult when I know there are other ways to deal with this...”

“I know.”

“If you know, you must have consid–“

“There’s no point, my way works. The rest of the team can take care of capturing the points on their own.”

“But I’ve been watching them all this time and no-one’s getting anything done! Just look at the map, Snake. Our team will lose all advantages we had if the two of us only care about defence! We should go and help them capture Point Two at least, and –!“

“I know what I’m doing. If you want to go, then go.”

“I would, but… T-this is nowhere near the same thing, Snake! This isn’t VR training or even –“

“You’re going to alert the enemy.”

“Hmph, you’re well aware of how impossible that is, stop fucking with me… We’ve been here for what, five minutes? Just tell me you know this isn’t supposed to be taken as seriously as -!”

“It’s only been a few minutes, _and_ I know all that. Still, this is clearly the best way for us to do this. Only a fool would try to run here once the rest of the captures are done, while the enemy is preparing to guard their base and the Last Point with all they’ve got.

“This way, we can wait for them to head over to the Third Point in panic when it’s being conquered by us and, once our team wins that fight, we can take the Last Point without facing any resistance. I’ll be able to finish this in no time – even with one person it won’t take long, so...”

“Right… I’m starting to regret ever coming up with this idea.”

Snake glanced at Otacon who was now sprawled on the couch next to him with his controller on his lap and his eyes closed.

“…Why?”

“Why do you think...? We’ve been stuck in the same spot for way too long and I’m pretty sure we’d be done with this map by now if we had just done what _everyone else is doing_! They’re playing shorthanded while we hide out here…”

“We’re not hiding, we –“

“I know, I know; _we_ are getting prepared to finish this round but it’s taking forever! No-one’s going to thank us later for this! If our team is unable to capture the other two points, this is useless! And even if they do get them all, they’ll be heading here anyway to join us. Sure, it won’t be as easy to capture the Last Point then  _because_ the enemy will keep spawning right in front of us and there’s no way they wouldn’t notice us when we go for their flag.

“Your strategy _could work_ if we first made sure our team has at least half of the points under control. And it certainly _would work_ if this situation had any real-life logic in it, _because yes_ , I know you know what you’re doing! But sometimes there’s a reason why I plan the spine of our operations, especially when we’re playing freaking video games!”

Otacon took a deep breath after his rant and then sighed in resignation, shaking his head. “Plus, there’s nothing fun in what we’re doing here, I really should just leave you be and go with the rest of the team...”

Snake’s brows furrowed in confusion and insult. Otacon took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, before turning to look at his partner with pleading eyes.

“Do you think you could take this a little _less seriously_ , for once?”

On the screen Snake could see that three members of the enemy team had re-spawned and were running out of their base. If the mercenary wanted him and Otacon to leave their hideout, their coast was as clear as it would get.

Otacon watched as the character Snake controlled got up and aimed at one of the three running figures. With care, he shot down the one running last without the other two noticing anything when the man disappeared from their radars, nor that his name flashed among the many others that had just died somewhere far away.

Otacon grinned and picked up his own controller.

“Finally! We’re getting started!”

Snake let out a seemingly annoyed grunt but he couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice as he spoke: “Would be disturbing to have you always act the way you do when you’re playing this shit, I’d lose my job in no time…“

Otacon chuckled and then, in unison, they ran out of their hiding spot by the grates and stepped around the first corner.

“If we're abandoning this one, we need a new plan”, Snake stated next.

“And that is...?” Otacon asked.

“It’s up to you”, Snake said and Otacon couldn’t help but to be slightly taken aback as Snake continued; “Aren’t you the head of this operation?”

Otacon turned to look at Snake briefly and then nodded before putting on a serious facade. He turned back to his screen: “Then, as the security on our already captured point seems strong enough, we’ll go and help our team capture Point Two!”

“Yes sir”, Snake said, the words followed by a mock salute which got another grin out of Otacon, breaking through his act immediately.

After that, with an impressive yet unnecessary amount of stealth still in use, they ran towards their next goal. There was a base in each corner of the map, and the three other points to be captured were located around its middle.

All the points needed to be conquered by having the team raise a flag within the assigned area, and only once a point was captured could they head for the next one. When all three of these middle points were under their control, they could head for the enemy base to do the same, although the flag there was faster to raise due to enemies re-spawning right by it.

Around the time Otacon and Snake reached the hillside by Point Two – which was located in the dead center of the map, and obviously the first turning point for the round’s score – their team was facing major resistance from the enemy forces.

“Otacon, cover me.”

“Damn, where are all of them coming from? They must have built a teleporter somewhere nearby...”

“We need to find it before we lose our hold here.”

Snake was busy sniping out everyone getting too close to their nearly raised flag, and Otacon studied the map while simultaneously keeping the enemy from flanking them.

“They seem to be coming from behind the hill on our left.”

“How will we deal with it?” Snake asked as Otacon continued to lead the situation.

“The rest of the team is unable to breach through; you must sneak around and take them by surprise.”

“Now that’s what I was made for”, Snake said sarcastically, quickly checking their surroundings and the route Otacon assigned him, before leaving the other man in charge of their post.

Otacon was proudly shooting the enemies down like flies with skills that even Snake would be unable to challenge when it came to video games. He protected their team and then changed his position slightly so that he had a clear vision to the other hillside as Snake headed towards the believed location of the teleporter: this way Snake could use Otacon’s screen and his view to his advantage – cheating or not, the two didn’t care as long as it gave them the desired results.

It didn’t take Snake long to reach the point from which the enemy was infiltrating.

Through Otacon’s screen, Snake checked the positions of the closest enemies on the hill and backtracked their movements. He found the teleporter hidden behind a rocky wall and waited patiently for two of the enemies that had just been shot down to re-spawn and reappear through it. Once they were running down towards Point Two, Snake hurried over to blow up the teleporter.

Otacon watched his partner’s every move through both of their screens while shooting down the last few enemies to run down the hill. The moment the teleporter exploded, he cheered as he witnessed their team finish capturing the point in seconds.

“We’re more than halfway there, Snake – they weren’t prepared for that one! It’ll take them forever to run back here now so we have plenty of time to get this place reinforced and go for Point Three.”

“I’ll stay up on the hillside until the rest of the team is prepared to move on.”

“Roger that.”

Next, Otacon made sure their team was building all of the traps to the most strategic positions around the flag they had just captured. He then checked Snake’s screen to see that he was low on his short-range ammunition which is exactly what he’d need later when it was time to rush the enemy base.

Otacon didn’t say anything as he picked up an extra pack of bullets he found floating about.

Once Otacon was certain everything was looking good, he hurried towards Point Three where Snake and some other team members were already doing their best to keep the enemy at bay. Otacon chose the route going over the hill Snake was still taking cover by and threw a pack of ammo at him, Snake only then noticing the state of his ammunition.

It was rare for him to miss that but Snake ended up giving Otacon a lopsided grin instead of getting annoyed by his own lack of attention. “Thanks.”

“No problem, I’ve got your back,” Otacon said and Snake appreciated it, knowing exactly how true those words were.

Otacon ended up proving his words even further once he made it down the hillside and over a bridge that was hidden from plain sight, leading closer to the area around Point Three.

“Snake, left!!”

From the protection of the buildings, Otacon saw one of the enemies by the next roadside fire a rocket launcher towards the side of the hill where Snake was currently sniping from. Thanks to Otacon’s warning, Snake ducked behind a rock on _his left_ , not Otacon’s, just in time to avoid being blown into pieces.

Immediately, Otacon scouted the rest of the area and, along with Snake, covered their team’s advances towards the flagpole. They took over the point with incredible speed, prompting Otacon and Snake to fist bump.

“Way to go, team!”

“They can’t stop us now.”

“That’s right!” Otacon chimed back. With that he, Snake and the rest of the team ran towards the enemy base and forced their way straight to the last capture point.

Otacon was among the few who made it in the base first and managed to stay alive throughout the whole process of conquering it. The enemy had no chance for a proper counterattack.

The moment the text **_> Mission Accomplished<_** along with their scores appeared on the screen, Otacon jumped up from his seat and cheered loudly: “MVP **!** Hell yes!”

Snake huffed and pulled a cigarette from his pack, not caring what Otacon might have to say as he lit it. “You still think that was a bad idea?”

“What, no!” Otacon said and laughed. “That was a great game!”

“Agreed. Never thought I’d be glad you got me to play these things...”

“You seemed like you were in need of a hobby. Games, anime and all that help me ease the stress so I thought it might work for you too…” Otacon crashed back down on the couch and laughed some more as he continued:

“I mean, one would think a man who hunts down walking nuclear tanks for a living would do something completely different than play video games on his days off... But, your line of work should be reason enough for you to get something else to think about during your free time!"

Otacon then scratched the back of his neck and looked at Snake rather smugly. “I _did_ hope you’d be more into games that weren’t almost entirely about shooting things, though...”

Snake huffed.

“Can’t help it, all that other crap you play is mind numbing enough just from hearing the dialogue: and the soundtracks aren’t much better… Also, shooting things isn’t all I do”, Snake finished curtly, sounding almost offended again.

Otacon rolled his eyes. “Yeah Dave, once out of the field you do a lot of sulking around as well, while I search for any new missions for you to do. But it’s not like I’m complaining about this!”

Snake didn’t have a chance to reply before Otacon continued: “That match was great and, once you stop thinking about _everything else_ , you’ll actually get to enjoy the experience. We need to do this more often!”

“Thanks to both of our skills, we did make it through dying the least number of times out of anyone in both teams, you know”, Snake added so that Otacon couldn’t completely deny the advantage they still had based on their experience.

“Well, it’s not like you can ever switch off the _genius",_ Otacon chuckled at that before grinning widely: "Though, part of the reason is that we wasted the first half of the match in hiding...”

They sat there quietly for a while, Otacon unable to force himself to go back to work and Snake full well knowing that he didn’t really have anything better to do, as Otacon had jokingly pointed out. Snake stubbed the cigarette in the ashtray and thought it through before turning to face the other.

“So, a new game or what?”

In what felt like less than a second, both Hal and Dave had picked up their controllers.

“I’ll be choosing the mission this time!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Otacon and Snake vs. Hal and Dave!  
> Cleaned up version of something I wrote in 2013 (apparently). Found the file when emptying my old laptop, and there was also this Author’s Note from when I was supposed to post this:
> 
> “To get rid of my writer’s block, I wanted to try writing something short without having any plot or idea to work with... And as Metal Gear is my longest running obsession it was the obvious choice to try this with! Took me a while to find out what my brain was going for, I really love those ‘video game characters playing video games’ prompts.  
> I have no idea what they’re playing, but while writing I was thinking back to my first experiences with ‘Unreal Tournament 2003’ on PC so there’s that!”


End file.
